Emails
by princedarienshields
Summary: E-mails sent to Troy by his cousin Brooks.


Subject: E-mails

by: princedarienshields

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything remotely related to HSM.

* * *

Subject: Ski Trip

Troy,

I'm glad you had fun in Colorado. Honestly though, did you think your dad would let you go skiing with the basketball finals coming up? He's not going to risk letting you break your leg. I am sorry though.

It's cool, though, that you met someone there. I hop you get to hear from her again. She sounds nice.

Your cousin,

Brooks

* * *

Subject: Gabriella 

Troy,

That's crazy that that girl you met in Colorado move to your school; small world, huh? Bites that you got sent to detention, though. Ms. Darbus sounds like a complete Nazi. At least whatshername will be there with you.

I've got finals next week; fun, fun. German should be easy, but Trig is gonna kick my butt. Tell your parents hi for me.

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: Uncle Jack 

Troy,

While I understand that you're upset by how your dad reacted, you have to see it from an outside perspective. Uncle Jack hasn't met Gabriella. All he sis is a girl who's come into your life and suddenly you have detention and are missing practice. It doesn't look good.

Frankly, I'm kinda on his side. I'm all for you trying out for the Musicale, but you can't just blow off all of your old obligations. Not, at least, without looking like a complete jerk.

Just think about it.

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: "Friends" 

Troy,

What's up with Chad and your "friends"? Should they be behind you on this? I mean there was the whole thing with the last e-mail, but you haven't missed practice since, have you? I don't get it. Stick to the status quo indeed.

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: Gabriella…again 

Troy

I wonder what happened. She said she didn't want to do it either? Did you ever say anything about not wanting to sing? I'm sorry, dude. Try to talk to her about it. You aren't going to get answers any other way.

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: DOAP 

What the heck?! That was quite the e-mail, boss. First things first. I'm stoked to hear you guys won the Basketball finals. Winning shot at the buzzer? Classic.

Way cool, the way you guys set things up, by the way. That Taylor chick deserves some sort of award for hacking into the schools computer system. Your performance went well, then, I take it since you got the part. It's cool that everyone's behind you now.

Lastly…YOU AND GABRIELLA HAD SEX?! (1) You just apologized, and, what, had make up sex right then and there? With her mom downstairs and everything? How'd you get away with that?

-Brooks

P.S. Nice job coming up with a way of letting each other know when to not open e-mails around the parents. Don't Open Around Parents. Slick, man.

* * *

Subject: Summer 

Troy

No more school!! Well for three months at least. Still haven't found a job? Don't worry you'll get one. By the way, I'll probably be coming down to see you some time in July. It was cool that my Spring Break happened to be at the same time as your Musicale (you did awesome by the way). To bad we couldn't have spent more time together since you were still in school. But it was still cool to meet all of your friends. You're right, Sharpay is still the same as when we lived down there. Ryan seems nicer though. Gabriella is a total babe. You've definitely made a good choice with her. Hang on to that one.

Have a great summer

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: Job 

Troy,

I told you you'd find a job. It's been, what, a week? It was cool of you to get your friends jobs as well. You're a good guy Troy. Too bad your friends don't appreciate it. What did they think a job was? Fun and games? It's not called 'work' for a reason.

And, yes, I got a job too. Just because my parent's are rich now doesn't mean they don't think I shouldn't work. We're not the Evanses. True, I work for Dad, but that's beside the point. I still work like everyone else. I do inventory out at one of the warehouses; not an easy job.

Don't forget, I'm coming down in July, more specifically July 5th. Tell your parents!

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: "Friends"…again 

Troy,

Don't take this the wrong way, dude, but you need new friends. First they didn't support your trying out for the Musicale. Then they set you and Gabriella up. Now they're mad you're getting all of this attention? Sounds like they're jealous to me. "Oh, you've got fancy shoes…you're hanging out with the U of A players! Boohoo." Grow up. Though, they kinda have a point about blowing them off and not bringing them in on the U of A thing. Remember what I said last winter? You don't get to blow things off because you have something new going on.

On the other hand, just how much are you supposed to do for them? You got them all jobs for heavens sake. They need to take some initiative of their own. You can't do everything for them.

So Sharpay's after you again, huh? Watch out for that one; she's a force of nature when she wants something. Keep Gabriella close (and out of trouble! Don't want her getting fired.)

-Brooks

* * *

Subject: Gabriella part III 

Troy,

Man, I'm sorry about what happened with Gabriella…again. You two can't catch a break, can you? At least you know what's up this time. And at least your 'friends' aren't setting you up. They may not be speaking to you, but they didn't set you up.

My advice? Let things cool down for a day or two, then try to see if you can make things up to her.

-Brooks

P.S. Nothing is going on between Ryan and Gabriella. Trust me.

P.P.S. Don't forget to tell your parents I'm coming down Saturday.

* * *

Notes: 

1. See chapter 2 for my version of what happened after the balcony scene in HSM 1.


End file.
